


feel it in the space between

by infernal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: move your feet and feel it in the space between / you gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	feel it in the space between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> The prompt I chose was ['Lose It' by Oh Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCGoD_Bjqp4), a song that was new to me but that I very much enjoyed, and that was definitely a good inspiration!
> 
> This is set post-canon; Greed is back and he and Ling are sharing a body again, because *mumbles something handwavey* Hope you enjoy!

It's been far too long since they've all been in a room together, and Ling is content -- not just from seeing his friends without the threat of imminent danger hanging over them, but from getting some time away from all the concerns of being the heir to the throne. In this room, he isn't treated like the crown prince; here, he's free to just be Ling.

Well. Ling, and his plus one. Greed's pleased but quiet in the back of his head for now, basking in the comfort of being surrounded by _his_ people. Being Xing is good -- the promise of ruling a country, after everything, keeps Greed in good spirits most of the time -- but it's painful to have everyone so far apart. _I've had enough_ comes to Ling's mind, unbidden; he's not sure if it's his thought or Greed's, but they both hurry to shove it aside. 

Perhaps the sudden thought does something to his expression, because Winry's brow furrows in concern for a moment and then she's beaming at him, reaching over and extending a hand. "Care to dance, Ling?" she asks cheerfully, nodding towards the radio, which is playing an unfamiliar, jaunty song with a _1-2-3_ beat. Ling can hear Lan Fan stifling a laugh beside him. She'd never actually say anything -- he loves that about her -- but she was present for the one time he tried an Amestrian dance, and the less said about that, the better. 

"Ah, maybe later!" he says brightly. "I haven't made it to the refreshments yet, and I'm _starving_."

She laughs and he excuses himself, making his way over to the buffet that's been laid out. He fills a plate, not paying too much attention to what he's piling on there because Greed chooses to uncurl, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I can't believe the future emperor of Xing can't even do a basic waltz," he thinks to Greed. "Dancing should be easy for someone who can move like you." 

The compliment makes him preen even as his hackles rise. "I'm sure it isn't _hard_ , I just never learned this particular style. There are a lot of types of Xingese dance, and it was always more of a priority to learn those. I'm less likely to get assassinated if I offend an Amestrian." 

"Excuses, excuses," Greed replies. "Wanna learn? Dazzle the crowd?"

There's no reason why not, so Ling steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. They can hear the sounds of the party -- the laughter and happy voices, and of course the music, still come through, albeit muted. "Pay attention," Greed says, and Ling lets him take over their body, their back straightening as Greed holds his hand out to an invisible partner. 

Dancing like this feels strange to Ling; he's very aware that their shared body is leading, but with Greed behind the wheel it feels very much like Ling is being led at the same time. He lets his focus drift to the sensation of the dance itself, the way it feels to let Greed carry him from one step to the next. He feels a pang of longing -- he wishes, for a moment, that they could dance this together properly, that he could let Greed twine their hands together, that he could let one hand drift down to the curve of Greed's waist as they made their way around the hall. The feeling smooths itself out after a moment, though, because why should he be sad? True, they wouldn't be who they are to one another if they weren't both always wanting more, but against all odds Greed is _back_ , and he's _here_ , and as close to Ling as it's possible for two beings to be. 

_I've had enough_ , Ling thinks again, but this time without the thread of pain it brought them both earlier. Instead, it's a wonderful warmth that spreads through him, and he lets his consciousness settle back and enjoy the ride. 

"I thought I told you to pay attention," Greed says, amused, as the song ends. 

"It's fine," Ling says as Greed cedes control of their body back to him. "If I can't remember, you can do it for me."

"Lazy," Greed says, a warm note of approval in his voice.

"Guilty as charged," Ling says as he opens the door to return to the party. Another up-tempo waltz starts up, and he beams. "Hey, who wants to dance?"


End file.
